Eclare relationship
by wildknight
Summary: their relationship from lockdown on, and a little tiny bit of clares personal life


(just so u know, this is from clare's point of view. :)

Panic rose inside of me as i realized Fitz had a knife. I wasn't about to wait and see what he was going to do with it, because I had a pretty good idea.

"Alright...soo I'll...uh...catch ya later?" I said nervously, and plastered a smile on my face. He just looked at me as i started stepping back. All i knew was that I needed to find Eli.

I ran back into the dance. Ugh where did he go? I could feel the panic swirling in my stomach. ADAM! Maybe he knows where Eli went. I yanked his shoulder violently.

"Woah, what's up Brutus?" He asked.

"Where's Eli?" I asked urgently.

"If you're going to lecture him again.." he started.

"Fitz has a knife!"

Shock flooded Adam's face. He looked around and then, "Do you think he's gonna use it?"

"I-I- I don't know. Just tell me where Eli is"

"Out looking for you." Adam told me. I sighed and told him to go tell Simpson that Fitz has a knife and ran off to find Eli. I was imagining every bad scenario possible if I didn't find Eli, and was losing hope when I finally found him in the hallway. Relief flooded through me as I saw him leaning against some lockers. I ran over to him and frantically pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"Come with me. Fitz has a knife." I told him. He just looked at me sadly.

"This is where we run! Let's go!" I panicked, pulling his arm desperately.

"I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me," Eli said completely monotone.

"Eli he has a knife!" I yelled, starting to get worried.

"Aww don't you two look cute together."

I looked down the hall to see Fitz standing there, knife in hand. Eli finally started to back away, and I with him.

"You should go," I told Fitz, not bothering to hide my fear.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?" Fitz replied, stepping closer.

"Please, Fitz don't do this!" i begged.

"Shut up BITCH!" he yelled angriliy, stepping even closer.

Suddenly I felt Eli's hand on my shoulder as he pushed me away. "Get away from me," He told me sadly. I felt the knot in my throat tighten, and i couldn't stop the flow of tears as i backed away.

"Look," Eli started to Fitz, "I'm sorry...about before. About everything...you win."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Fitz shot at him, shoving him back.

"This time I'm serious," Eli stated quietly, taking another shove.

"So am I. You've had this coming for a while." Eli remained silent, taking multiple shoves. "What's wrong emo boy? Out of smart ass comments?" Another shove and eli is up against the wall.

Fear freezes me in place, though I know i need to do something. Anything.

"Please, don't do this," Eli begs.

The tears come harder. Fear still grasps every part of me, preventing me from moving.

"Someone needs to shut you up!" Fitz yells, stabbing the knife straight into Eli.

I cry out, gasping for breath. I see Eli slide slowly to the ground, and race towards him. I put my hand on his knee and look for the wound, but see nothing. I then notice the knife sticking out of the wall. Relief courses through my body so strongly that my breaths come out shaky and jagged. I look at Eli's sad expression through blurred eyes, just glad he's safe. I shake my head, and allow a slight smile set on my face.

I barely registered the police hancuffing Fitz. Nothing else matters but the fact that Eli is okay. I helped him up and as we head towards the door, I think about how this could have been avoided. All the times Eli could have let his feud with Fitz go. But instead he acted childish. I almost forgot how angry I was with him. Almost.

"When I was nine there was this kid named Mike," Eli started as we walked out the door. "His hobby was beating me up. No matter how fast I ran, he ran faster."

I sighed and turned to him. "You're not nine anymore."

"Well neither are the bullies so what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't have the answer...but if it's this...I can't be with you," I decided. I couldn't. I can't stand people who have to resort to violence everytime a problem arises. And I don't think I could make the exeption for anyone...even Eli.

"Someone want to explain what happened?" I heard Simpson say right behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around. Confession time.

"Fitz was going to fight some kids at school. So...to stop it, I set off the stink bomb. When you started questioning people I panicked..."

"So I blamed Fitz," Eli interuppted. Thank God, I didn't think I could continue. "Guess he got mad and decided to get back at me."

"So you lied to me!" Simpson accused, looking angry and hurt. Guilt rose up inside me. "Yes sir," I confirmed.

Just then an officer came up to Mr. Simpson and said something about stripping and pointed to Holly J. Sinclair and Sav, who were right behind her.

"Mr. Simpson, I am so, so sorry," Holly J. said, looking extremely guilty.

"I don't want to hear it!" Simpson yelled. "I trusted you, all of you," he added, looking at all four of us. "I've never been so dissapointed in my life."

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen," Holly J. said.

"Yeah. There must be something we can do to make it better," Sav added.

"Oh it's too late," said Simpson. "There's gonna be changes. Big changes. When you all get back from break...you won't recognize the school at all." He looked at all of us once more, then turned and walked away.

An uneasy feeling rose in my stomach. Could this night get any worse? First my boyfriend poisoned someone after I begged him not to, then he was almost stabbed, and if that's not enough, there's the big changes at Degrassi I have to worry about. Gee, this will be a totally carefree break.

"Clare..." Eli started, gently pulling me around to face him. This should be good. I waited for him to continue. "Please don't be mad."

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad. The fact that you did the very thing I asked you wouldn't would never make me mad," I replied.

"I'm sorry. It's just...seeing him with you...it got under my skin. I got a little jealous."

"A little? Eli you poisoned him! I can't...you can't do something this..drastic everytime you get a little bit jealous! I can't deal with that!" I lowered my head, knowing if I looked into those intense green eyes I might forgive him in an instant.

"We'll just...talk about it after break...give us both some time to think," I said. I was extremely aware of the fact he took a step closer.

"Two weeks is a long time," He replied. Another step...alright head down Clare.

"Exactly...give us some time to think," I replied, daring to look up. Eli was inches away, giving me his classic half smile. And there were those eyes...

"Maybe...we need something else to help us think?" He asked. I looked up, a little confused. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me just like he did in the hallway. When he pulled away, I felt like I could fly.

Wait a second...I'm mad at him...right?

Right.

But then again...two weeks was a long time. What would it really accomplish? I mean I'm thinking now...what would more time do?

Dammit Eli.

"Forgive me?" he asked innocently.

"Oh no, we are not just going to kiss and makeup."

His shoulders drooped slightly and I saw sadness fill his eyes. Alright, I get that Mike kid tramatized him. But honestly...he was nine...it's been seven years. Maybe we could meet halfway.

"I want you to promise me you will never do something like this again," I decided.

Eli thought about it for a second and a hint of a smile formed on his face. "I promise," he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I said. And then I walked away, looking back to see him watch me go. It was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
